coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7718 (21st October 2011)
Plot Marcus and Sean do their best to cheer Eileen up but she's deeply hurt. Owen's spent the night with Anna. She insists that he sneaks out of the house before Faye wakes up. Sophie lies to Kevin saying that she's got a church meeting so she can't babysit for Jack. In truth, she agrees to a night out with Amber. Rosie shows Jason some property details for some funky apartments but Jason's adamant that he's not saddling himself with a huge mortgage. Sally asks Julie and Eileen to come and work at Frank's factory. Eileen accepts pointing out that a job's a job but Julie tells them she'd never work with traitors. Rosie tells Sophie she's got a plan to break Sally and Jeff up in the hope that Sally will then get back together with Kevin and they'll be a proper family again. Owen puts pressure on Anna to tell Faye that they're seeing each other but Anna insists that protecting Faye's feelings is her number one priority. Rosie tells Sophie that she's going to seduce Jeff so that when Sally arrives home she'll find them in a compromising position and dump him. Sophie's quick to point out the pitfalls of Rosie's plan but she refuses to be put off. Chesney visits Fiz in prison. Fiz tells him that she's worried about Hope being taken into care if she gets a life sentence. Eileen calls on Paul's wife and tells her about her affair with Paul. Lesley doesn't react and Eileen's perplexed. Paul explains that Lesley's suffering from Alzheimer's. Rosie tries to seduce Jeff but to her surprise he tries to push her away. Refusing to be put off, Rosie re-launches her attack and as she fumbles with Jeff's trousers, Sally walks in. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *24 Silverdale Lane - Exterior *Norcross Prison - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie tells Sophie that she plans to seduce Jeff; Eileen storms round to Paul's house to expose his philandering; and Chesney visits Fiz in prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes